hawaiifiveofandomcom-20200215-history
Adam Noshimuri
Adam Noshimuri is a newest member of the Five-0 Task Force Special Division of Organized Crime and the son of Hiro Noshimuri, former leader of the Japanese Yakuza and the former heir of Yakuza. His father tried to make sure his son would not follow in his footsteps. Adam has been trying to turn his father's assets into the criminal past. He is the husband of former Five-0 member Kono Kalakaua. Early life Born in Tokyo, Japan, as well as his father Hiro Noshimuri and his late younger brother Michael Noshimuri. Season 2 His father recognizes one of the heads of the gang, who is in prison claiming he is only a low-level member. Joe White is forced into an early retirement after rescuing McGarrett in North Korea, however he continues to investigate "Shelburne". According to Hiro Noshimuri, Shelburne is an unidentified person, the only one who Wo Fat fears. Adam in the last episode is arrested. This is also the episode where Chin finds out that he and Kono are dating Season 3 Adam is pulling Kono from the water, having been alerted by Chin Ho, while Chin Ho races back home to save his wife Malia, but she succumbs to her injuries and dies, leaving Chin devastated. Furthermore, Frank Delano, who arranged those events, also breaks Wo Fat out of prison. Meanwhile, Adam meet his brother, Michael, recently released from prison after serving 10 years for manslaughter, who is less than thrilled with Adam's plans of transforming the Yakuza. In the end of the episode, Michael is revealed to have used Kono's gun while she is sleeping. His girlfriend contemplates snooping into Adam's Yakuza affairs, and eventually manages to clone his cell phone. Later it is revealed that the site has several dead bodies buried underground, where the victims are discovered to be targets of the Yakuza. Adam decides to confront Kono about the site and Sato; Adam claims he met with Sato to leave the Yakuza, and has no knowledge of the site, though he suspects Michael may be behind it. Adam's girlfriend later traces one of Adam's outgoing to calls to a warehouse the Yakuza have been operating. As this transpires, Adam's girlfriend is wanted by the police for the murders, and hides in Adam's house until his girlfriend can clear her name. Michael, who was framing her, finds Adam and Kono, and attempts to kill his brother, only for Adam to kill Michael after a struggle over the gun instead. Although Kono is later cleared, Chin reveals that the Yakuza wants Adam dead for trying to leave, and he and Kono decide to leave Hawaii until the opponents are stopped. Season 4 Adam gets found! Season 5 In the season finale, Adam and Kono prepare for the their wedding. Five-0 is hunting for nukes that were stolen and almost miss their wedding. However, they do end up making it just in time for the wedding, but right before starting Chin is held at gun point in the parking lot. Season 6 In the season premiere of season 6, Adam and Kono's honeymoon doesn't go well when Gabriel takes both of them hostage. They torture both Adam and Kono, trying to get Adam to transfer the money that was going to buy both of them safety from the Yakuza. Gabriel's men end up taking Adam to his bank to get the money, at the bank things don't go well and Adam ends up getting shot in the chest. Season 7 It is revealed that the suspect's son was the perpetrator in a Virginia shooting that killed eight people. Elsewhere, Adam is released from prison after spending a year and asks Kono's help to track down a fellow inmate's daughter to make up with him. Elsewhere, Adam and Kono are kidnapped by a death cult, and are forced to escape with another victim through the woods to an abandoned house where they hold off the cult until HPD and Five-0 arrive. Meanwhile, Adam starts a new job in construction and asks for Jerry's help when he finds a bone fragment and thinks it might be a burial site. Also, Kono and Adam help Gerard Hirsch to expand his crime scene cleaning business. Season 8 After picking up Adam from the airport, McGarrett receives a call from Junior about a bank robbery in progress. Adam, Junior, and Steve then enter the bank and learn that the criminals escaped through a tunneled out hole in the safe. When Adam's friend Danny dreams of the future, Adam has a child with Kono. After a devastating hit on Hawaii's crime bosses by a new crime syndicate, Steve asks Adam to head up a new special division within the Five-0 Task Force to focus specifically on organized crime. Personality Adam's family life has left the man with many trust issues and he is a very guarded man. He doesn't make friends easily, and it takes a long time for someone to earn his trust; however, even when they do, he still expects them to betray him. Adam is protective of those that he does care about, and he would do anything for them. In his quest to protect those he cares about, he can be seen as high-handed, but he only has the best intentions at heart. He's also a very smart man, considering that his own father taught him high life standards. Although as he has always had everything, he kind of forgot, or never learned how to do the simple things in life like cooking, cleaning, etc. Notes * Adam started his new job in construction worker. Waimaka 'ele'ele * Adam hired Tani's brother, Koa Rey to help around construction sites. The Children of Kalaihaohia * Steve McGarrett recruited Adam to start a smaller task force. * Adam recruits Jessie Nomura for his task-force. * Finds out he has a half-sister named Noriko Noshimuri. To Do One's Duty Gallery * Adam Noshimuri/Gallery Appearances References Category:Characters 2010 Category:Recurring Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Male Category:Japanese Category:Yakuza Category:Married Category:Hawaii Five-0 Task Force